There You'll Be
by Dramione Forever
Summary: AU ONESHOT SONGFIC Hermione grieves over her lost love but she remembers the special time that they had together. Read and Review Please.


THERE YOU'LL BE

**Disclaimer I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters they belong to JK Rowling. I also do not own the song There You'll Be the song belong to Faith Hill.**

Hermione thought back to that night when she had first experienced love and how good it felt to be completely loved by another person. It was the seventh year end of term ball and she had rushed out to the courtyard after a fight with her boyfriend. It was their last year at Hogwarts and they were on the brink of war. She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes and turned to go back into the great hall when a voice stopped her.

"Hermione the voice said "are you okay", she turned towards the voice. A figure was concealed by the shadows in the courtyard. The figure stepped out of the shadows, " I asked if you were ok" the person asked again. Hermione was in shock a the person standing in front of her, she licked her lips "I am fine" she said "thank you" she said politely before turning around and starting to walk towards the doors of the great hall.

"wait please" , " I have to say this to you as there may not be another time apart from tonight", She turned around and walked up to him "ok" she "what do you want to say to me" she asked him. He took a deep breath and looked down at her and looked into her chocolate brown eyes, "Hermione I love you" he said she gasped this was the last thing she expected to hear from him. " why now" she asked him, he looked down at her and looked into her eyes searching "because we are on the brink of war" he said and "I could not let you go without telling you" he said reaching over to her face and putting his hand through her hair as he said this.

He then reached down and tipped her chin up and kissed her passionately for a minute then he broke the kiss and looked at her, "come flying with me" he asked her she simply nodded and they spend the night in each other arms up in the sky. She was not scared that she was 30 feet up in the air because she was with him and he made her feel safe.

**When I think back  
On these times  
And the dreams  
We left behind  
I'll be glad 'cause  
I was blessed to get  
To have you in my life  
When I look back  
On these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me  
**

**Well you showed me  
How it feels  
To feel the sky  
Within my reach  
And I always  
Will remember all  
The strength you  
Gave to me  
Your love made me  
Make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me**

**In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be**

**  
'Cause I always saw in you  
My light, my strength  
And I want to thank you  
Now for all the ways  
You were right there for me  
You were right there for me  
For always**

**In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
There you'll be  
**

Hermione did owe him so much and she knew that she would never forget him. The war had began the next morning and it was a blood bath and there were many casualties on both sides. She had been helping heal the injured and each time she saw someone come in badly hurt, she silently prayed that he was fine, well and safe. She was nursing Neville when the news filtered through that Voldermort was dead but she was shocked when she heard that he had sacrificed himself when Voldermort sent the killing curse at Harry, he had dived in front of him taking the full force of the spell so that Harry could kill Voldermort.

She sat down shocked and started to cry, he had done it for her. He had sacrificed himself for her. She was deeply grieved and her friends tried to comfort her not knowing exactly what she was grieving for but it did not help her. She had gone to his funeral and she lay a single red rose on his grave every year. It was in the Graveyard when the memories of that night came flooding back to her of that night and she remembered everything.

She knew then that she was proud of him and that she loved him deeply. She knew that she owed him everything as she knew now how it felt to experience true love and then she lay the single red rose on his grave. I love you , I owe you everything, you are my one and only true love, thank you for everything. I love you Draco Malfoy.

The End **  
**

Author Note This is my first attempt at Fanfic and I thought I would try a Songfic. I hope you like it. Read and Review Please. Dramione Forever


End file.
